Somnar
Somnar, formerly known as Castlemore and by several other names, is a former administrator in Risk Universalis III. ''He was infamous for being involved several controversies during his career ever since he was promoted to Administrator on February 23, 2016. Even though he no longer plays Risk, he remains as one of the most notable figures throughout Risk's history. History 'Before playing Risk' Castlemore joined ROBLOX on September 15, 2013. Not much is known about his past unfortunately. 'Risk Career (2/4/16 - 6/29/17) Castlemore joined Risk on February 4, 2016 after his join request was accepted by ArmadaStudios.Audit Logs from February 4, 2016 '''Promotion to Moderator and the Castlemoreanic Wars On February 7, 2016, he was promoted to Moderator.Audit Logs from February 7, 2016 Castlemore had a strict agenda of policies related to banning FRPers and Admin Abusers that have caused outrage from the Participants. This lead to Senior Administrator GeneralPetrovski hating on him, as he believed that punished players should have second chances. Petrovski and his friends began to constantly harass Castle. The founder, FIash drive, tried to organize a trial but Petrovski left before it could happened. '2016 Castlemore Riot' In May 2016, a Participant named Caaceres approached an Experienced Participant on a server and began to talk about his problem with Castlemore to him. The Experienced Participant was persuaded by Caaceres and began a riot on the server. Another participant named MonsieurLenny joined within an hour of the first riot. During the next two hours of the riots, the three players then hopped onto different servers, persuading everyone on each server to protest. They got enough members to protest against Castlemore on both the servers and the Group Wall. These riots were immediately noticed by the Founders and Senior Administrators, leading to Castlemore's trial. As the riot rages on, Administrators such as Johnsony took action and spoke out for the people against Castlemore. The Founders were fond of Castlemore though, which lead to much disagreement in the community against them. After about two weeks on trial, Castlemore was taken off trial by the administration without any change in his rank. This angered many players in Risk. The original protestors, MonsieurLenny and Caaceres, decided to report all the Senior Administrators to the Founders for their lack of consideration to the Participants. Around mid-August to early September, the riots began to die down. Castlemore was never put back on trial. On August 15th, 2016, Castlemore published three forum posts on the ROBLOX Forums, addressing the entire situation in an attempt to defend himself. It was merely worked against the community. However, many believed that he should be punished for his actions no matter how sorry he was. The People's Party of Risk grew more during this time. 'Resignation from Risk' On June 29, 2017, Castlemore made an announcement on Discord that he would be leaving Risk forever. He left because he considered that the community was toxic and that everyone was harassing him. However, he rejoined Risk over a week later on July 17, 2017. 'Risk Career (7/9/17 - 5/27/18)' 'Worthe - Castlemore Controversy' Castlemore returned to Risk on July 9, 2017. Amnity and a few other administrators were happy to see his returned, so they promoted him to Moderator immediately. Worthe, however, wasn't happy with his return and abandoned his original plan to resign from Risk at the end of the summer, instead opting to resign that very day with no notice or resignation letter. Castlemore, infuriated by the hate he received from his return, left the group later that day. Many had criticized Castlemore directly and expressed their thoughts on the group wall and Risk discord. He returned yet again on July 12, 2017, and was immediately promoted to Experienced Participant a day later. 'Risk Senator Election, August 2017' Main Article: Castlemore for Senator Campaign Castlemore's campaign began on July 28th, 2017, before the senator election was even going to be announced. After losing the Democratic Primaries, Stuff won. Stuff later resigned and handed it over to Castlemore , Castlemore said that he though Politcal Parties on Risk were just a meme at first but people took it seriously , also that himself running for Senator was a meme but said people took it seriously. The campaign was later canceled. In the end, Jewsiahh won with 59 votes. '2018 Castlemore Riots' At around 9:30 AM Central Time, Castlemore joined Risk's Force Customs Server and began to make threats related to getting others demoted or banished. This would later stir up controversy which would then start the Riots. Later during the 1st few minutes of the riots, Castlemore claimed that Risk Admin, zlatoustovo, was baiting him. However, he did not have any evidence to back up the claim. At 10:20 AM Central Time, Castlemore would then begin banning users such as EpicCoolGuy54321, SirAlbert and much more without any warning what so ever. However, Castle claimed that he kicked Epic for making death threats to him, which was surprisingly true. Castle then began to mute those who crowded around him and shouting out phrases such as "DOWN WITH CASLTE". 'Final Resignation' At 11:00 PM Central Time, a user named Bluelight855 joined the Risk Forced Customs Server that Castlemore was in. At the time of joining, Castlemore teleported Bluelight to him at the Server's United Nations Building, telling Bluelight why he hated him, Bluelight gave several responses that he just wanted to play and didn't want to bring Drama into the server. A minute later, Castlemore banned Bluelight from the server. Bluelight proceeded to file a report to admin ZhukovHelmand, Zhukov proceeded to inform other admins of the abuse, merley deciding to demote him. Castlemore proceeded to say that he resigned, possibly expecting that he can be re-promoted when he comes back. Since then, he has never returned. It is unknown when he will return to Risk once again. 'After Resignation' Castlemore renamed himself to Somnar possibly a few months after his resignation. Although his player description says that he no longer plays ROBLOX, he is still seen playing games on ROBLOX now with his new username. External Links Somnar's Profile References